


Poetry & Coffee Cups

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan is a barista in a coffee shop and Phil is the cute customer, with Valentines Day drawing nearer Dan flirts with Phil by writing poems on his cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry & Coffee Cups

**Monday**

I walk down the bustling streets of London making my way to Starbucks. I pull open the door and the smell of coffee and baked goods wafts out into the street before dissolving in the air, I breathe it in and step inside. I go into the back and clock in, grabbing my apron I slide behind the counter. “Morning Dan.” chirps Louise happily. “Morning Lou.” I reply smiling. I get to work on making the coffee calling out names and handing out drinks. The bell on the door chimes musically and I look over at it. The boy walking towards the counter is beautiful, with pale skin that makes his black fringe stand out and eyes so piercingly blue and deep that you could go swimming in them. I stare into his eyes until I realize that he is looking at me, I look away but with another glance I see the slight blush decorating his cheeks. I go back to making coffee and take his order from Louise. She winks at me and I blush. “He’s cute.” she says nudging me with her shoulder “Yeah, he is.” I say while my eyes follow him to the table in the corner where he takes a seat and pulls a book out of the holographic galaxy backpack he carries. I turn back to Louise and she hands me a cup “That’s a caramel macchiato for cute boy.” she says winking suggestively. I take the cup from her hand rolling my eyes in her direction. I look at the cup to find his name and there at the top in Louise’s loopy handwriting it says Phil. I look over at him again, “Phil.” I whisper under my breath, the name slides off my tongue like I’ve said it a million times before. I make his drink and before I call the name out I stop and grab a pen, I uncap it and think for a minute before writing.

_‘Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Puppies are cute,_

_and so are you.’_

I smile at my handiwork, recap the pen, and call out “Phil" He stands up and walks over to me and I can’t help but notice that his cheeks are slightly pinker than normal, I hand him his drink and wink at him and he blushes harder as he walks back to his table. He sits down and I look over at him just as he notices the writing on his cup. He blushes again and looks up at me smiling, I smile back and my heart flutters a little, he really is cute. He finishes his drink and leaves smiling at me as he walks out the door. The rest of the day is spent with thoughts of him swirling in my mind.

 

**Tuesday**

When I go to work I keep a watchful eye on the door until eventually the chiming of the bell announces his arrival and he steps into the room. His black hair is littered with flecks of white and I look out the window to see snow softly falling. His face is flushed red from the cold and the colour deepens as he meets my gaze. He walks up to the counter and I busy myself with making coffee as Louise takes his order. He walks over to his usual spot in the corner and removes his jacket revealing a purple Gengar t-shirt underneath. I smile at his choice of clothing and take his cup from Louise. I make his coffee quickly and pick up the pen again. Having already thought of todays poem I write out,

_‘Charmander is red,_

_Squirtle is blue,_

_If you were a Pokémon,_

_I’d choose you.’_

I look over at him and I see him looking at me attentively, waiting for me to call out his name. When he sees me looking at him he blushes and looks down. I call his name and he shuffles over shyly. He looks at me when I hand him his cup and returns the smile I give him. He starts to turn around but seems to rethink it as he faces me again. “I’m Phil.” he says, his voice is deep with a slight northern accent faded from what I can only assume is a long time away from similar accents. “I know.” I reply with a small chuckle. He looks confused for a second before realizing. “Right.” he says sounding embarrassed, he starts to turn but before he can I blurt out, “I’m Dan.” He stops and beams at me, his blue eyes lighting up. “Nice to meet you Dan.” he smiles and turns around fully, walking back to his seat. “Nice to meet you too, Phil.” I whisper under my breath. I look over at his corner to see him smiling at his cup and I can’t stop the giant grin that stretches across my face.

 

**Wednesday**

Today the snow is gone, the thin layer had barely stuck to the ground and whatever was left had washed away in the rain. Phil walks in and shakes his head causing little droplets of water to fly from his hair. Today his shirt depicts the oh so familiar Muse logo. He must be doing this on purpose, subtly hinting his interest to let me know, either that or I am overthinking again. I know his order by now so I get to work while he pays. I finish my task a little before him so I have just enough time to write todays message on his cup before he comes to collect it. I pick up the pen and think for a minute before pressing the thin black tip to the cardboard.

_'Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Muse is pretty great,_

_But not as great as you.’_

He finishes paying and I hold out the cup to him. As he walks by I can hear the faint sound of humming, I pay closer attention to the tune. Is that, I listen closer, it is. I begin to hum along to the tune of Sugar, We’re Going Down by Fall Out Boy. He is definitely doing this on purpose and the shared interests are almost uncanny. He smiles when he hears me humming along and walks to his usual seat. I watch as he reads the words on the cup and he grins widely further proving my point. I carry on making drinks glancing at hime every so often to see his eyes glued to me. He blushes and looks down when he catches my gaze but always continues after I look away. When he gets up to leave he seems reluctant as if he wants to stay but he waves a quick goodbye and walks out the door nonetheless.

 

**Thursday**

I wake up to the loud beep of my alarm piercing through a haze of sick that surrounds my head. I reach to the side to pick up my phone and groggily hit the snooze. I pick it up and ring Louise, “Hello.” she answers slowly. “Lou.” I mumble tiredly into the phone “I’m sick.” “Yeah, no shit.” she replies sarcastically. “Just mark down that I can’t come in today.” I say miserably failing at sounding annoyed. “Okay, Dan.” she replies. “Wait, Lou.” I say quickly before she can hang up. “Yes.” she sighs exasperatedly. “Could you do me a favour?” I ask, my voice barely a whisper. “Sure, what?” she replies. “Could you write the poem to Phil today.” I ask and I am surprised that she could understand me when he replies with “What do you want it to say?” I tell her what to write and she tells me when its done. “Anything else you want?” she asks. “Yeah, could you take a picture and send it to me.” I slur as I start to fall asleep. I barely hear her “Sure.” before I hang up and fall asleep. I am woken up a few minutes later by my phone beeping with a text. I pick it up and smile at the words written on the cup.

_'Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I may be sick today,_

_But I’m not sick of you’_

_\- From Dan_

It was written in Louise’s neat loopy handwriting and I smiled at her addition of 'From Dan’ she always payed attention to details. I text her a quick thank you and then collapse on the pillow and fall asleep. In my sleep images of Phil swirl in my vision. Images of his smile, of when he laughs and his tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth. I see us holding hands and walking, I see us snuggled on my couch watching movie. I see all that and more as I sleep the day away.

 

**Friday**

Phil hasn’t come in yet and I am starting to get worried, although I’m not sure why. Every time the bell rings my head whips around in hope of seeing him and every time my hopes come crashing down around me like a house of cards in a windstorm. “What’s up with you today?” asks Louise sounding almost as worried as I feel. “Nothing.” I reply unconvincingly “Mhm sure, Dan.” she says sarcastically and I stick my tongue out at her like a child. The bell rings and once again my head whips around to look at the door, and there he is in all his beauty. The bright fluorescent lights glint off the raindrops in his hair and his eyes are like glistening blue orbs against his pale skin. An uncontrollable smile plasters itself to my face and I wave at him with uncharacteristic enthusiasm, he waves back with more excitement than I can even fathom and I notice his tongue adorably poking out of the corner of his mouth as he giggles. He gives his order to Louise and walks over to his regular seat. I have known what I was going to write today since the first day he came in and as I pick up the pen and drag it across the cardboard the left behind marks read

_'Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I’m sick of rhyming,_

_Will you go out with me?’_

I wave him over and hand him the cup without a word, as he takes it from my grasp his fingers brush mine and I feel the warmth spreading up my arm. A smile spreads across my face and I look into his beautiful blue eyes. He keeps my gaze for a few seconds before blushing furiously and staring down at his feet. He thanks me for the drink and awkwardly shuffles to his corner. I watch him closely as he drinks his coffee smiling softly at his cup. I see his eyes scan over the words written there and his face explodes into a huge smile. He finishes his drink and instead of tossing the cup in the garbage I see him carefully rip the message out and putting it carefully into his bag. He tosses the rest of the cup in the bin and walks up to the counter. “Hi Phil.” I say nonchalantly pretending that the message had never happened. I walk around the counter and stand in front of him our faces inches apart. “So.” he breathes quietly. “About that note.” “What about it?” I ask. He inches his face closer to mine and his eyes flutter shut. I feel his warm breath on my face the smell of coffee still prominent. I close my eyes as our lips meet and the world explodes in fireworks. I wrap my hands around his neck and tangle my hands in his hair as his arms wrap around my waist. We stay like this for a few minutes our lips moving in perfect synchronization. We detach our lips and press our foreheads together. “So, are you gonna give me an answer?” I ask jokingly. He giggles, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in the most adorable way. “Yes you idiot.” He says as he presses his lips to mine again, and Louise bursts into applause.


End file.
